Don't Steal My Heart
by TasteTheRainbow32
Summary: Alina Newberry & Travis Stoll have been best friends for a while. But, when a monster breaks into camp and severely injures Travis' twin brother, they will find out things that will test that friendship. Sorry, bad summary. Just read :
1. Prologue

_Keep quiet. Don't move. Don't even breathe. He can't catch you, not now._

I saw him pass my hiding spot, just inches away. I couldn't let him know where I was. That was all I cared about in that moment. I didn't care that I saw my love die right in front of me, killed by that monster. The same monster that was just inches away from me.

The monster turned his head, wind whipping his hair across his face. I gasped as I saw his face, scars reaching from his temple to his chin. A smile spread across his face, knowing he had found me. He reached out to me, trying to grab me and pull me out of my hiding spot. I screamed as his fingers brushed against my skin…

I awoke, my body covered in sweat. My eyes scanned my room, searching every corner.

"It was just a dream…" I whispered to myself.

I looked at my clock on my bedside table. It was only 4:00 AM. I sighed as I lazily got out of bed and slipped on a pair of shoes. I opened the door of my cabin and quietly walked to the lake. It was very cold and I had on a pair of shorts and an old tank top with holes in it. I shivered but kept walking, needing to get away from my cabin. I reached the lake and sat down, legs crossed. Wind blew my hair across my face and an image of the monster from my dream crossed my mind.

I screamed as a hand grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Oh, shit!" The person who's hand was on my shoulder jumped and fell on his ass.

I quickly turned and saw a dark figure sitting on the ground beside me, rubbing his backside. He had a weak smile on his face, obviously in mild pain.

"Travis?" I asked.

The figure nodded slowly, still rubbing his lower back. I smiled, letting a relieved sigh escape my lips. Travis Stoll is a son of Hermes and my best friend. Ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood, Travis and I had been causing trouble together. I was much happier knowing he was the one who scared me, not the monster from my dream.

"Sorry for scaring you, man," Travis said, a smile spreading across his face.

I shrugged and turned my head back to the lake.

"So why are you up so early?" Travis asked as he came and sat next to me.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, faking a smile. "I just had a bad…" I stopped as the image of the monster came into my mind.

"Alina?" Travis waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry," I said, blushing. "I got a little sidetracked."

"Obviously," Travis said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled sarcastically, his eyes gleaming. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah," I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs. "I just had a bad dream. No biggie." I grinned and started to get up. Travis grabbed my arm and pulled me back down next to him.

"You aren't leaving me, missy," he joked, his hand still on my arm. I smacked his hand lightly and tried to stand up again. This time, Travis took both of his hands and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me onto my back. I looked up and saw Travis' face smiling back at me. I laughed and pulled him down next to me.

"I guess I'll stay," I said, glancing sideways at Travis. He smiled at me and it was the most beautiful thing. Travis smiled all the time, but this smile was special. It seemed to show a part of him that I hadn't seen.

"There something wrong?" Travis asked me, a concerned look on his face. I realized that I was staring at him and turned my head away.

"I'm fine," I said, lying. I actually didn't feel fine. I wasn't sure if it was the dream I'd had, but I felt odd.

"Alina," Travis said, making me turn my head. His voice still had concern in it, this time more noticeable. He had a frown on his face, which was very unusual for him. "You haven't been yourself lately. What's up?"

I tried to smile, but failed. "I'm fine, okay?" I grabbed Travis' arm lightly to reassure him. "I promise, dude." I knew he was right about me acting weird. Ever since the first dream I had about the monster, I was different. I didn't even know why, but I was.

We sat there in silence for what seemed to be forever. It wasn't until the sun rose that I spoke again.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get dressed," I said as I stood up. I looked back at Travis who was still lying on his back. He waved at me and I began walking back to the Zeus cabin. I reached the door and grabbed the handle, but something in my mind stopped me from turning it. I glanced back at Travis and shook my head.

"Come on, Alina," I said to myself. "Pull yourself together." I twisted the handle and walked into my cabin.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This chapter is a little more dark and sad. Just in that sort of mood haha. Hope you like it or at least enjoy reading it. :) **_

**_Not entirely sure where this story is going yet. I have a general plot but I keep changin little bits and peices of it, so forgive me if it isn't the greatest. _**

**_Please comment! They are what ecourages me to continue writing a story! :D_**

* * *

I sat in my cabin until dinner, when Travis came looking for me.

"Alina?" he asked, knocking on my door. I sluggishly got up off my bed and stumbled over to the door. Before I could grab the door handle, Travis was inside my room, having shoved the door open.

"What's your problem, dude?" I asked, an angry look on my face.

"I don't have a problem, I was checking on you!" Travis yelled.

I frowned at Travis. I never thought I'd hear him yell, especially not at me. After a few moments of silence, I looked into Travis' eyes and saw fear. There was something wrong.

"Travis, what's wrong?" I asked.

Travis slowly raised his head to look at me. "Something got into the camp." A tear slid down his cheek as he looked back down at the floor. "A hellhound. It hurt some people pretty bad."

I knew there was still something he wasn't telling me. I gently grabbed Travis' face and pulled it up to look at me.

"Travis," I said, tears in my eyes. "Who was hurt?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to hear it from him.

Travis took in a shaky breath before whispering, "Connor." My heart sunk as I reached for the door handle. Travis knocked my hand out of the air.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"We need to be with Connor right now," I said, pushing Travis away from me.

"I won't let you go out there." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.

I tried my hardest to reach the door, but Travis was stronger than me. He pulled me towards my bed and threw me on it. I bounced on the mattress for a few seconds before standing up again. Travis was standing in front of the door, ready to throw me at the bed once more.

"Travis," I said walking towards him. "Connor is your brother. Your twin. We need to help him if he's hurt."

Tears rolled down Travis' cheeks as he stumbled towards me, arms outstretched. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder, having to bend down a bit to do so.

"I couldn't let you get hurt too," Travis let out between sobs. "I couldn't handle it if you were both gone."

My eyes widened at Travis' words. "Gone? What do you mean gone? Connor isn't gone." I looked at Travis. "Is he?"

Travis let out a loud sob as he crumpled onto my floor. I sat next to him, trying to get him up. After useless attempts, I stood and reached for the door once again. Travis reached out his hand to stop me but I was already gone.

I tightly grasped my dagger in my hand, scanning the camp with my eyes. I didn't see any hellhound, so I ran for the Hermes cabin. I reached it in a just a few moments, and I realized that everything was eerily quiet. I turned the doorknob to the cabin and walked inside. Connor was lying on the ground, along with many other half-bloods. He had blood covered bandages around his arm and chest. I quickly walked up to him, tears flowing from my eyes. A girl from the Hermes cabin saw and sat next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"He's hurt pretty badly," she said. You could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't working very well. "We were just out looking for his brother a minute ago."

I sighed and said, "I know where he is." The girl looked up at me, worry on her face. I smiled weakly. "He's not hurt, don't worry. He's in my cabin right now." With that, the girl stood and ran to her siblings, telling them orders I couldn't hear. A few people left the cabin, probably to find Travis. He needed to be here, especially when Connor was hurt this badly. I let out a sob as I remembered Connor's sleeping body lying in front of me.

"Does anyone know why the hellhound was here?" someone behind me asked.

"No one does," another person replied. "It just came out of nowhere and attacked Connor. Everyone who tried to get the thing off him got hurt too."

Questions raced through my mind. Why would a hellhound want to attack Connor? How did a hellhound even get into the Camp Half-Blood boundaries? Was somebody after Connor or Travis? Right then, none of those questions was a priority though. Every hurt person in the room was though, so I decided to get out of the way. I couldn't stand seeing Connor like that anymore anyway. I stood and walked to the door, people rushing around me. They all seemed to be moving in slow motion as I turned the knob and stepped outside.

"Alina."Chiron was standing outside, waiting for me. I walked to him, trying to stop my tears from flowing. He patted me on the back as I reached his side.

"Why did this happen?" I asked, my nose running. Chiron was silent as I looked up at him. His eyes were squinted in the sunlight.

"We're having a meeting in the Big House," Chiron said as he walked ahead of me. "Go find Mr. Stoll…" he paused as he saw more tears forming in my eyes. "Go find Travis and tell him to come as well."

I nodded and ran to my cabin, hoping Travis would still be there.

I reached the Zeus cabin and burst inside. Travis wasn't sitting on the floor anymore, and my heart raced as I thought of where he could be. I ran outside, franticly looking for Travis. After long minutes of searching, I saw him sitting by the lake. I raced to his side and sat down next to him. He heard me and glanced at me, tears covering his entire face. I rested my hand on his and squeezed it gently.

"Come to the Big House," I said shakily. Travis nodded as we stood together and turned to face the Big House.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about how long it took me to put up this chapter! Also, sorry about how short the chapter is. I had major writers block and was kind of busy haha. I promis the next chapter will be longer! Hope you like and enjoy! Please, please please, review!**_

* * *

We slowly walked to the Big House, hand in hand. Travis sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked at me and I faked a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked away. I looked at my feet as we continued walking.

"Hello, Travis," Chiron said as we reached the Big House. "Long time no talk." I smiled at Chiron.

Travis' lip quivered as he said, "I wish we were talking under better circumstances." I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Chiron frowned. "I'm sorry about your brother, Travis. We're doing all we can to heal him."

"Do we know why the hellhound was even in here?" I asked, looking at Chiron.

"We aren't completely sure, but I have a guess," Chiron said, staring at me.

Travis stepped in front of me, still holding my hand. "Whoa, hold on a second," he said to Chiron. "You don't think the hellhound was here because of Alina, do you?" Chiron nodded.

"But, I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

Chiron looked at me, a weak smile on his face. "Alina, you are the daughter of Zeus. Just being born was enough for people to want you dead."

I looked down at my feet, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe that _I_ was the reason the hellhound came into the camp. _I _was the reason that people got hurt. _I _was the reason that Connor could have died. I let out a sob and Travis wrapped his arm around me, crying into me hair.

Chiron came over to us and put his hand on Travis' shoulder. "We can't fall apart right now," he said in a low voice.

"He's right," I said, wiping the tears away from my face. "We need to find out exactly why that hellhound was here, and we can't do that if we're falling apart."

Travis looked down at me and tried to smile. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Chiron cleared his throat and I jumped, letting go of Travis. I looked at Chiron, who had a smile on his face. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Travis.

"We go and check on Connor," I said, looking up at Chiron. "Right?"

He nodded and said, "The hellhound left, so there isn't much we can do."

Travis sighed and walked out of sight. I looked at Chiron and then left the Big House, following Travis. He was walking fast and was far ahead of me. I jogged to catch up with him and saw that he was crying again. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Travis!" I said a little angrily. "What was that about?"

Travis stopped walking and quickly turned around. "Just stop, Alina. Okay? Just stop."

"What did I do?" I asked, very confused.

"You are the reason that the hellhound came. _You _are why my brother could be dying right now."

Tears rolled down my face, confusion surrounding me. "But…" I started to talk but was interrupted by Travis.

"It seems like ever since I met you, bad things have been happening. I didn't think much of it before, but when a hellhound comes into Camp Half-Blood, because _you_ are here, and almost kills my brother, I start wondering about our friendship."

"It's not my fault that I'm the daughter of Zeus!" I yelled. "Do you think I wanted Connor to get hurt?"

Travis wasn't listening and turned around, walking towards the Hermes cabin again. I started walking after him again, but her turned around and saw me coming towards him.

"Alina, stop!" he yelled, his voice trembling. "I just can't be around you right now." He turned and ran to the cabin his brother was in.

I fell to the ground, holding my head in my hands. I began to realize how much of what Travis said was true. I was the reason that Connor had gotten hurt, and Travis had every reason to scream at me.

I sat on the ground until it was dark, tears soaking my face and hair. After I saw everyone leaving the Mess Hall, I stood up and stumbled to my cabin. Once inside, I collapsed on the bed and started crying again. I eventually fell asleep, tears still streaming down my cheeks.


End file.
